disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice in Wonderland
Alice in Wonderland is a 1951 American animated feature produced by Walt Disney Productions and based primarily on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland with a few additional elements from Through the Looking-Glass. Description ''Alice in Wonderland'' On the bank of a tranquil river, a little girl named Alice grows bored of listening to her older sister read aloud from a history book of William I of England. When her sister chastises Alice's daydreaming, Alice tells her kitten Dinah that she would prefer to live in a nonsensical dreamland called Wonderland. Alice and Dinah spot a waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit passing by, and Alice gives chase as he rushes off crying that he is "late for an important date". Alice follows him into a rabbit hole and falls into a labyrinth. Her dress catches her fall like a parachute and she begins to float, then she floats upside down and her feet catch on a bar to break her fall. She sees the White Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and tries to follow, but the door's talking knob advises her to alter her size using a mysterious drink and food. She drinks from a bottle marked "Drink Me", and shrinks down to the proper size to open the door. But when Alice learns the door's locked and she's too small to reach the key atop the table, a box of "Eat Me", "Try Me", and "Take One" cookies (cakes) appear. But once Alice takes a bite, she grows into a giant, filling up the entire room. She then begins to weep large tears that splash like big puddles, causing the room to flood. The doorknob then tells Alice there's a little liquid left in the bottle, so she stops crying, drinks the last drop and eventually manages to shrink into the bottle and passes through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. She meets several strange characters including the Dodo and Tweedledee and Tweedledum who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Alice eventually finds the White Rabbit in his house, but before she can ask what he is late for, she is sent to fetch some gloves after being mistaken for his housemaid. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the rabbit's house. She tries to pull herself out, but is too big. The White Rabbit, the Dodo, and chimney sweep Bill the Lizard believe Alice to be a monster and plot to burn the house down. Alice escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking down to the size of an insect. She meets and sings with some talking flowers, but they chase her away upon accusing her of being a weed. Alice is then instructed by the hookah-smoking Caterpillar to eat a part of his mushroom grow back to her original size. Alice decides to keep the remaining pieces of the mushroom on hand. Alice meets the Cheshire Cat who advises her to visit the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate Alice's "unbirthday", a day where it is not her birthday. The White Rabbit appears, but the Mad Hatter and the March Hare destroy his pocketwatch and throw him out of the party. Fed up with all the wonderlandians' rudeness and wackiness, Alice abandons her pursuit of the White Rabbit and decides to go home, but gets lost in the Tulgey Wood. The Cheshire Cat appears and leads Alice into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and her smaller husband, the King of Hearts. The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, and invites Alice in a bizarre croquet match using flamingoes and hedgehogs as the equipment. The Cheshire Cat appears again and pulls a trick on the Queen which she accuses Alice of doing, and Alice is put on trial. Just then, she remembers that she still has the remains of the Caterpillar's mushroom. She eats it and grows to an enormous height which the King claims is forbidden in court. Now a gigantic size, Alice feels free to speak her mind and in doing so she openly insults the Queen. However, she had hastily eaten both sides of the mushroom and shrinks to her normal size. She is forced to flee after the Queen orders her execution. Alice becomes pursued by most of Wonderland's characters until she finally reunites with the Doorknob, who then tells her she is having a dream, forcing Alice to wake herself up. The film ends as Alice, her sister and Dinah head home for tea ''Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland'' Troubled by a strange recurring dream and mourning the loss of her beloved father, nineteen-year-old Alice Kingsleigh attends a garden party at Lord Ascot's estate, where she is confronted by an unwanted marriage proposal, to Hamish Ascot, and the stifling expectations of the society in which she lives. Unsure of how to reply, and increasingly confused, she runs away to chase after a rabbit in a blue waistcoat, and accidentally falls into a large rabbit hole. She is transported to a world called Underland, where she is greeted by the White Rabbit, the Dormouse, the Dodo, the Tall Flowers, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They argue over her identity as "the right Alice", who it is foretold will slay the Red Queen's Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day and restore the White Queen to power as told by Absolem the Caterpillar and his Oraculum. The group is then ambushed by the Bandersnatch and a group of playing-card soldiers led by the Knave of Hearts capturing the White Rabbit and the Dodo bird. Alice, Tweedledum and Tweedledee escape and flee into the woods, while the Knave steals the Oraculum and the Dormouse leaves the others with one of the Bandersnatch's eyes. Tweedledum and Tweedledee, however, were abducted by the Red Queen's Jubjub bird. The Knave informs the Red Queen that Alice has returned and threatens her reign, and the soldiers and Bayard the Bloodhound are ordered to find Alice immediately. Meanwhile, the wandering Alice encounters the Cheshire Cat, who takes her to the March Hare and the Hatter. On the way to the White Queen's castle, Hatter relates the terror of the Red Queen's reign, and comments that Alice is not the same as she once was. The Hatter helps Alice avoid capture by allowing himself to be seized instead. Later, Alice is found by Bayard the Bloodhound, who wishes to take her to the White Queen (Anne Hathaway), but Alice insists upon helping the Hatter, so they go to the Red Queen's castle. The Red Queen is unaware of Alice's true identity and therefore welcomes her as a guest. Alice learns that the Vorpal Sword (the only weapon capable of killing the Jabberwocky) is locked away in a case inside the Bandersnatch's den. The Knave crudely attempts to seduce Alice, but she rebuffs him; a subordinate sees this and informs the Red Queen, but the Knave replies that Alice made advances on him instead, and a jealous Red Queen orders Alice beheaded. Alice later manages to retrieve the sword and befriend the Bandersnatch by returning its eye. The Knave finds her with the sword and attempts to arrest her. Alice escapes on the back of the Bandersnatch and delivers the sword to the White Queen. The Cheshire Cat saves the Hatter from the executioner (Jim Carter), and the Hatter calls for rebellion against the Red Queen. The rebellion is quickly put down by the Jubjub bird, but the resistance flees to the White Queen's castle, and both armies prepare for battle. Alice remains unsure about the expectation for her to champion the White Queen, and meets with a transforming Absolem. He reminds Alice of her past visit to Wonderland thirteen years earlier, and helps give her the courage to fight the Jabberwocky and accomplish "what she must to do" before completing his transformation into a pupa. When the Frabjous Day arrives, both the White and Red Queens gather their massive armies on a chessboard-like battlefield and send forth their chosen champions (armor-clad Alice and the Jabberwocky respectively) to decide the fate of Wonderland. As Alice fights the Jabberwocky, the White and Red Queen's armies start battling each other, with the Red Queen's forces faltering. Encouraging herself with the words of her late father, Alice manages to behead the Jabberwocky, ending the battle. The White Queen then banishes her evil elder sister and the Knave to the Outlands; the Knave tries to kill the Red Queen but when he is stopped by the Hatter, he begs to be killed instead of banished, which the White Queen refuses. After the Hatter performs a celebration dance called Futterwaken, the White Queen gives Alice a vial of the Jabberwocky's purple blood, which will take her home. The Hatter suggests that she could stay in Wonderland, but she decides that she must go back and promises that she will return. Alice returns home, where she stands up to her family and pledges to live her life on her own terms. Impressed, Lord Ascot takes her in as his apprentice with the idea of establishing oceanic trade routes to China. As the story closes, Alice prepares to set off on a trading ship. A light blue butterfly lands on her shoulder, which Alice recognizes as Absolem and greets him before he flutters away ''Disney INFINITY *The Flamingo Croquet Mallet is a Series 2 Power Disc. *The Heart Soldier and Spade Soldier appear as NPCs/Enemies in the game. *The Alice's Wonderland Texture Set and Tulgey Wood Skydome power discs add an ''Alice in Wonderland theme to terrain objects in Toy Box mode. *The Mad Hatter appears as a costume. ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition *Alice in Wonderland's Caterpillar from the Disneyland attraction "Alice in Wonderland" appears as a Power Disc. *Alice and the Chesire Cat appear as Costumes. Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' *Alice, Mad Hatter and Time will appear as playable characters via update. Category:Franchises Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Tim Burton